Light 4
11:31:54 PM Murk: So, you need to get Feather past the guard at her door. 11:32:18 PM Light: Light had not really thought that far ahead! 11:32:29 PM Light: Light racks his brain for a sleep spell that will be fast enough. 11:36:41 PM Murk: Depends on if the guard is a caster or not. If he is... probably not. If he's not a caster, you probably have a good chance. 11:39:59 PM Light: Light puts his sword away, opens the door and casts at the guard. 11:43:23 PM | Edited 11:43:34 PM Murk: He falls over, snoring! 11:43:55 PM Light: Light goes first, making sure Feather's following okay. She's probably still weak from sleeping so long. 11:44:21 PM Murk: She is, and she doesn't have her weapon for casting, but she follows. 11:46:55 PM Murk: But she follows! Not making a noise behind you. 11:49:08 PM Light: Light leads her out of the hospital, making a beeline for the back door and looking authoritative. Sometimes that's all you need. 11:50:18 PM Murk: Lucikly, there's not a lot of people in this ward of theo hospital. 11:51:31 PM Light: Light tries to sneak her out without having to confront anyone else, mostly by leading her along and looking super confident. 11:51:51 PM Murk: Well, it seems to work. 11:54:14 PM Light: Light brings her out. "... my home first?" 11:54:50 PM Murk: She nods. "Right." 11:57:54 PM Light: You doing all right? 11:58:25 PM Murk: She nods stoically. "I'm fine. We should get a carriage or something, though." 12:01:24 AM Light: I usually walk home. ... we need to get you some more appropriate clothes. Maybe I have something at home. 12:01:31 AM Light: Light tries to look for a carriage. 12:02:22 AM Murk: You can flag one down. 12:03:23 AM Light: Light does, immediately. 12:03:38 AM Murk: Okay! I assume you head home. 12:06:29 AM Light: Light does. 12:06:38 AM Light: Light eyes Feather on the way back. "Doing okay?" 12:15:44 AM Murk: She nods. "Ironically, I'm exhausted." 12:16:31 AM Light: I'm not surprised. 12:16:47 AM Light: Your muscles haven't been used for a while. 12:17:48 AM Murk: Feather: How long has it been? 12:18:01 AM Light: Light thinks about this. 12:18:09 AM Light: I'm not sure. Not more than a couple of weeks, I think. 12:18:12 AM Light: Light tells her the date. 12:18:21 AM Murk: Feather: About a week and a half, then. 12:21:38 AM Light: I'm sure they'll try for my house next, so we can't stay there. Wards will only do so much. Where should we go next? 12:22:09 AM Murk: Feather: I need to go to my house and get my sword. And some clothes. Where's the journal? 12:22:27 AM Light: In my house. 12:22:43 AM Murk: FEather: We should go there first, then. 12:23:49 AM Light: That goes without saying. Where do you live? 12:24:44 AM Murk: She gives you the address. 12:25:40 AM Light: ... I'm sorry I never came to see you. 12:25:52 AM Murk: Feather: Huh? What? 12:26:53 AM Light: Before all this happened. I didn't keep in touch with anyone. And I should have. 12:27:35 AM Murk: Feather shrugs. "We all moved on." 12:29:27 AM Light: There are some things you shouldn't forget. 12:32:55 AM Murk: Feather: Like what? 12:33:31 AM Light: People, mostly. 12:33:44 AM Light: You all saved my life half a dozen times each. 12:34:35 AM Murk: Feather: Again. It was a war, we all wanted to move on. 12:36:22 AM Light: I don't know if I can use that excuse. 12:36:36 AM Murk: Feather: I could. I did. 12:41:30 AM Light: You had a better reason. 12:42:56 AM Murk: Feather: We all had reasons. Regret is pointless. 12:43:27 AM Murk: Which is generally a pretty elven sentiment. By and large, elves tend to live in the moment. See: Rust and every damn thing he does. 12:44:20 AM Murk: By the time you get home, he may well have roasted a brisket. 12:47:02 AM Light: You've been having around elves, haven't you. 12:49:04 AM Murk: FEather is an elf? Wasn't she? I thought I said she was. 12:50:47 AM Light: ((I don't remember, but either way, he would say that.)) 12:53:36 AM Murk: Feather: I am an elf. Not that I don't have plenty of human in me too. It's just the way we think. humans like to brood and dwell and brood some more. 12:54:19 AM Light: I don't *brood.* Do I brood? 12:54:25 AM Light: Light does brood. 12:55:08 AM Murk: Feather: You are the defintion of brooding, as I recall. 12:55:44 AM Light: *You're* the one who never smiles. 12:56:18 AM Murk: Feather shrugs. "But I don't brood." 12:57:52 AM Light: ... in all the years I've known you, I have seen you smile exactly eight times, and I have heard you laugh only three times. 12:58:33 AM Murk: Feather: ...that's a bit stalkery. 12:59:38 AM Light: *I'm* stalkery? Rust breaks into my house to make macaroons! 1:00:06 AM Murk: Feather: ....what? 1:00:37 AM Light: Six dozen macaroons! 1:00:47 AM Light: I have coconut coming out my bloody ears! *And* he ate all my ice cream. 1:02:30 AM Murk: Feather: Still. I don't know that he keeps detailed records of how many times people smile and laugh going back a decade. 1:02:47 AM Light: I don't keep *records.* 1:03:18 AM Light: It isn't as if I wrote it down. If you laughed or smiled more it wouldn't even be possible to keep track. 1:04:45 AM Murk: Feather shrugs. 1:05:05 AM Light: I'm not stalkery. 1:07:55 AM Murk: Feather: All right, fine, sorry. But I don't keep track of how much I smile or laugh. 1:08:20 AM Light: It'd be a short list. 1:14:11 AM Murk: She sits back in her seat. 1:17:26 AM Light: ... sorry. We had more important things to think of at the time. And still do. How are we going to find Divia? 1:18:18 AM Murk: FEather: I assume Rust is keeping tabs on her. 1:19:59 AM Light: Why? 1:21:11 AM Murk: Feather: They're... seeing each other. 1:21:18 AM Light: *Oh.* 1:21:25 AM Light: ... well a lot of things make more sense now. 1:21:35 AM Light: How long has that been for? 1:22:03 AM Light: ... hell. I'm pretty sure I owe Rust an apology. 1:22:18 AM Murk: Feather: You do? 1:23:08 AM Light: Yeah. Made a comment about how none of his relationships last any appreciable time, but given the other things he's said I was, in fact, wrong. 1:29:00 AM Murk: Feather shrugs. "I think they've only been involved for a few months. Which.. isn't exactly long term for elves." 1:29:34 AM Light: Light thinks, but does not say: But he went to your husband's funeral. And that was at least a couple of years ago. 1:29:44 AM Light: No. 1:29:52 AM Light: ... I hope he hasn't blown up my house. 1:30:25 AM Murk: Feather: He's not that careless. 1:31:10 AM Light: No. It will probably just be covered with mess. 1:32:25 AM Light: Light does not brood. Nope, he is totally *not brooding.* 1:32:44 AM Light: Light is glowering into the middle distance in a vaguely threatening, depressive manner, but that is totally, definitely not at all brooding. 1:39:31 AM Murk: You arrive at your house. 1:40:08 AM Light: Light hops out, pays the driver and offers Feather a hand out if she wants it. 1:40:28 AM Murk: Nope, she manages on her own. 1:41:02 AM Light: Light lets her into his house and locks the door behind them. "Rust?" 1:43:06 AM Murk: Noooo reponse. But your wards are still intact and no one's entered since you left, so. 1:43:21 AM Light: Let me find you some clothes. 1:44:20 AM Light: Light goes to his own closet and tries to find something small. He probably fails, as he's never had a girl here long enough to have her stuff here. 1:45:26 AM Murk: Nope! Feather's not terribly small, but is tall and skinny. So she'll make do with some of your clothes. 1:46:16 AM Light: Light hands her a stack of clothing to choose from, points her to the bathroom and goes to retrieve the journal. 1:46:34 AM Murk: She goes and gets dressed. 1:48:17 AM Light: Light gets the journal. ... and then he starts a kettle on for tea and puts some macaroons in a bag. 9:18:13 PM Kali: ((yay!)) 9:18:44 PM Murk: ((I keep forgetting about this room. 9:19:09 PM Kali: ((I don't!)) 9:38:00 PM Murk: Okay. Light had brought Feather from the hospital to his house. Rust is still sleeping upstairs in the spare room. 9:43:23 PM Light: Light finishes making tea, and pours Feather and himself a cup, then goes to check if Rust is still upstairs. 9:43:58 PM Murk: Yep, he's sleepinng. 9:46:50 PM Light: Light tries to work out if he's got his daggers right by him or not. 9:47:37 PM Murk: You don't see them, but you don't imagine that he'd let them get far from him. 9:49:34 PM Light: Light shakes him gently by the foot. "Rust." 9:50:08 PM Murk: Rust: Mrf. Did you kidnap Feather yet? 9:50:37 PM Light: ... yes. How did you know I was going to do that. 9:52:59 PM Murk: Rust sits up. He was sleeping in his clothes, on top of the bedclothes, btw. "It was only a matter of time." 9:53:35 PM Light: No it wasn't. I don't go around kidnapping people. This is the first time I've ever... wait, I've *never* kidnapped people. I helped her escape, dammit. 9:54:07 PM Murk: Rust rubs his eyes. "Six of one. So what's happening?" 9:55:23 PM | Edited 9:55:29 PM Light: Uh. I think we'd better let Feather explain it. Come have some tea. And a damned macaroon. 9:58:04 PM Murk: Rust: I hate coconut. 9:58:23 PM Murk: Rust: It's not the texture, it's the awful taste that I hate. 9:59:30 PM Light: I'll make you a piece of toast instead. Assuming we still have bread. 9:59:31 PM Murk: Rust: And I'm not entirely convinced it's natural to eat them. Everything about them suggests that you shouldn't eat them. With that rock-hard, hairy shell. 10:00:22 PM Light: Much like a skull? .... this is a disturbing conversation. 10:01:53 PM Murk: You head downstairs, where Feather is now dressed in fresh clothing. 10:01:57 PM Murk: Rust: Feather. 10:02:00 PM Murk: Feather: Rust. 10:02:36 PM Light: You're not allowed to be angry at each other yet. 10:03:08 PM Light: Light hands them each a cup of tea. 10:03:33 PM Murk: Rust: I'm not angry at anyone. 10:03:41 PM Murk: Feather: Me neither. 10:04:56 PM Light: Good. Keep it that way. 10:05:16 PM Light: Light hands Feather a plate of macaroons and starts a piece of toast on for Rust. 10:06:51 PM Murk: Rust: So I hear you're going to explain everything to me. 10:06:58 PM Murk: Feather eyes Light. 10:07:56 PM Light: ... it's not *my* story. 10:09:44 PM Murk: Feather goes on to explain the situation in her normal terse manner. A bit terser than she was with you. 10:11:54 PM Light: Right, like that. 10:12:01 PM Light: Where's Divia? 10:12:35 PM Murk: Rust: At work, as far as I know. 10:12:55 PM Light: See, *now* we might kidnap someone. Where does she work? 10:14:25 PM Murk: Feather: If she's at work, she's safe. She's an Inspector. 10:14:39 PM Light: Inspector? 10:14:57 PM Murk: ((City watch/police.)) 10:15:32 PM Murk: Feather nods. 10:16:08 PM Light: Hm. So she's safe. What next? We can't stay here; it's the first place they'll look. 10:17:42 PM Murk: Feather shrugs. "I faked mutation so that I would be safe in the hospital. I don't have any other safe houses." 10:18:19 PM Light: Rust? Somewhere safe people won't look? 10:21:10 PM Murk: ((brb.)) 10:38:16 PM Murk: ((Back, sorry. Not 100% yet. more like... 68%.)) 10:39:26 PM Light: ((*patpat*)) 10:43:24 PM Murk: Rust: Sure, I know a place. I know a few places. But none of them are terribly secure. 10:44:31 PM Light: Well think of a new place, then. 10:46:47 PM Murk: Rust: ... that's usually why I come *here*. 10:47:29 PM Light: Well I just kidnapped someone from a hospital, Rust. 10:47:35 PM Light: A hospital where they *know* me. 10:49:56 PM Murk: Rust: I'm just saying, my places might not be up to snuff. Especially if they know to look for all three of us. And add on a bounty for information. 10:50:47 PM Light: Then someplace that isn't our places. 10:50:59 PM Light: Someplace *else*. Come on, Rust, this is your area of expertise. 10:54:59 PM Murk: Rust: Fine. Let's go. 10:55:18 PM Light: All right. 10:55:40 PM Murk: Rust heads to the door! 10:55:42 PM Light: Light rinses out the tea things, grabs the bag of macaroons and then looks to Feather. "Your place first, for your sword?" 10:56:25 PM Murk: Rust: I'll get her sword. Theyll be looking for both of you. But first I'm going to take you to a safe house. 10:57:52 PM Light: ... good point. All right. 10:58:17 PM Light: Light grabs his emergency bag. (Yes, he has one. What paranoid person wouldn't?) 11:01:56 PM Light: Let's go. 11:04:39 PM Murk: You follow Rust out of your house! he takes you on a long journey. Across the street, and into the house there. "Your neighbors are out of town. Just keep the lamps off, and you'll be able to watch your own house from here." 11:05:24 PM Light: ... for how long? And how do you know? 11:06:36 PM Murk: Rust: According to your other neighbor's humanlings, they left a couple days ago and wont' be back for a week. 11:07:06 PM Light: It's still "children," Rust. ... I suppose we can apologize to them when they get back. 11:07:22 PM Light: Good idea. ... be careful getting the sword. Is there anything else you need, Feather? 11:08:11 PM Murk: Feather: I'm loathe to ask, because I don't like the idea of you going through my unmentionables, but I'll need some clothes. 11:08:13 PM Murk: Rust nods. 11:08:49 PM Light: Light nods too. 11:09:12 PM Light: I'm definitely somewhat larger than you. So yes, that's a good idea. Anything else? 11:09:39 PM Murk: Feather shakes her head. 11:10:04 PM Light: ... maybe some food. Here, let me give you some money. 11:10:31 PM Light: Light digs in his pocket and forks over some dough. Assuming Rust has not already picked his pocket for that purpose. 11:11:45 PM Murk: Nah. But Rust takes the money and goes. 11:11:57 PM Light: Light waves, and looks around the house. 11:13:43 PM Murk: The house is a bit messy, in the manner of houses that had their occupants hurry out the door to go away for a week or so. 11:14:47 PM Light: Well. At least we don't have to worry about messing it up. 11:15:23 PM Light: Light sits at the kitchen table and peers out at his own house. 11:15:33 PM Light: How are you feeling? Any better? 11:19:38 PM Murk: She nods. "Still far weaker than I'd like." 11:21:14 PM Light: You look good. 11:21:25 PM Light: Light is trying to think of things to say! Super awkward. 11:22:20 PM Murk: Feather looks at him oddly. "Do I? I would assume I look horrid given I spent the better part of a fortnight asleep." 11:22:56 PM Light: Maybe a little tired. Maybe. ... I'm just glad to see you not unconscious on a bed in the hospital. 11:27:56 PM Murk: Feather: ...it wasn't my best plan. 11:31:35 PM Light: Possibly not, but you were pressed for time. 11:34:21 PM Light: And we'll get it figured out somehow. 11:34:45 PM Murk: She nods. "I know." 11:36:53 PM Light: ... well. 11:36:58 PM Light: Light lapses into awkwardness. 11:37:49 PM Murk: ((Nausea returning. Don't wanna throw up.)) 11:37:58 PM | Edited 11:38:11 PM Murk: Feather: ... so. Are you still teaching? 11:38:01 PM Light: ((Murr.)) 11:38:26 PM Light: Yes. For some reason they still let me, no matter how many students take naps during my classes. 11:40:47 PM Murk: Feather: You've always had a braiin for the more boring aspects of magic. 11:42:32 PM Light: It's not boring. 11:42:47 PM Light: I'm boring, aren't I. 11:43:36 PM Murk: Feather: You? No. An 80-hour ritual to determine the sex of a calf before it's born? *Extremely*. 11:44:29 PM Light: To you and I, yes. 11:44:48 PM Light: And I've managed to trim it down to 40, and it also can be done for humans. 11:47:19 PM Murk: Feather: Hmm. See, that is interesting. But I wouldn't be patient enough to become proficient in the first place. 11:48:03 PM Light: You always seemed patient enough to me. 12:02:14 AM Murk: She shakes her head. "I'm a different kind of patient." 12:03:09 AM Light: What kind? 12:05:42 AM Murk: Feather: The 'sit in one place to remain unseen' type of patient, not the 'pore over obscure lore' type. 12:07:57 AM Light: Lore is more fun. 12:08:57 AM Murk: Feather: Well, not for everyone. 12:10:33 AM Light: It takes all kinds. 12:12:02 AM Murk: Feather: I'm sorry. 12:12:37 AM Light: About what? 12:16:01 AM Murk: FEather: I might have, youknow, destroyed your career getting you wrapped up in all of this.. 12:16:35 AM Light: Oh, my career. ... I forgot about that. 12:17:33 AM Murk: Feather frowns. 12:20:36 AM Light: It's not that important. 12:22:28 AM Murk: Feather: ... of course it is. 12:23:26 AM Light: It's really not. 12:23:35 AM Light: I can do research without having a job in it. 12:24:17 AM Murk: FEather: but you don't get paid without one. 12:25:39 AM Light: Assuming I can access what I've saved I'm not worried about it. 12:26:37 AM Murk: Feather: Well. It's possible I haven't destroyed your life, then. 12:27:11 AM Light: I... don't really have a life, Feather. 12:28:30 AM Murk: Feather: Sure you do. 12:28:39 AM Light: I really don't. 12:30:22 AM Murk: Feather: You have a job, and a house. More than Rust has. 12:31:34 AM Light: I have a house I live in alone, and a job where my habits are tolerated. 12:36:38 AM Murk: Feather shrugs. "Still. i'm sorry." 12:39:08 AM Light: You could have come to me for help, but I don't blame you for not doing it. 12:39:59 AM Murk: Feather: I should have. 12:43:24 AM Light: Light shrugs. 12:44:34 AM Light: It's all right. We'll figure it out somehow. 12:44:42 AM Light: At least now I don't have to go on a date. 12:47:09 AM Murk: She raises an eyebrow. "A date?" 12:47:40 AM Light: .... I may possibly have inadvertently asked Moray out. I'm honestly not sure. It wasn't deliberate. 12:49:44 AM Murk: Feather: ... I see. 12:50:17 AM Light: I was going to discuss the journal with her. Not... well. I'm sure I don't have to go *now*. 12:50:33 AM Murk: Feather: ... maybe you should. 12:50:54 AM Light: Oh god. Why? 12:51:13 AM Murk: Feather: The more information we get on the journal, and the original text, the better. 12:54:17 AM Light: ... but it's not a date, right? 12:54:39 AM Light: Rust was only saying that to make me nervous. 12:56:07 AM Murk: Feather: I don't know enough about the situation to answer that, I'm afraid. 12:57:19 AM Light: ... great. I was hoping that was a silver lining. 12:58:26 AM Murk: Feather: sorry. 12:58:56 AM Light: It's not something I'm good at. 1:03:29 AM Murk: Feather: ... would it help if I said 'don't worry about it so much?" 1:03:37 AM Light: No. 1:03:50 AM Light: I can't ever tell whether things are going well. 1:03:54 AM Light: Whenever I think they are, they aren't. 1:04:13 AM Light: And whenever I could swear they definitely weren't, they turn out to be going well. And then it all goes wrong the *second* time. 1:05:41 AM Murk: Feather: hmmm. You're overthinking things, I believe. Of course, that's your way, so it might be tough to change. 1:07:02 AM Light: I can't not think. 1:07:58 AM Murk: Feather: Just don't think so much. 1:08:18 AM Light: ... it doesn't turn off. 1:09:01 AM Murk: Feather: Do you *want* it to be a date? 1:10:30 AM Light: No. ... I don't think so. 1:10:37 AM Light: I don't know how I can be so bad at this. 1:13:04 AM Murk: Feather: If you con't want it to be a date, then it's not. You're just meeting a fellow scholar to talk about esoteric lore. 1:13:30 AM Light: Rust said that would be horribly insulting if *she* thinks it's a date. 1:13:52 AM Light: ... I should just stay away from women who aren't you. I really should. 1:16:43 AM Murk: Feather has dozed off on the couch! 8:03:45 PM Murk: Feather had dozed off on the couch! 8:04:34 PM Light: ... and now you're asleep. 8:04:57 PM Light: Which, I'll grant you, *does* make it easier to talk to you. However, if you sleep like that you're going to get a crick in your neck. 8:05:31 PM Light: But if I try to pick you up and bring you to... wherever they keep the bedrooms in this house? you'll probably wake up, and you might be annoyed with me too. 8:05:51 PM Light: *But* you wouldn't have a crick in the neck. 8:07:30 PM Light: ... tricky. 8:07:37 PM Light: Light goes to *find* a bed first. 8:08:21 PM Murk: There are two beds, a large bed and one small bed in a child's room. 8:09:38 PM Light: Light then returns and eyes Feather. 8:09:50 PM Light: Well, at least you won't have a crick in your neck. 8:09:56 PM Light: Light tries to pick her up without waking her up. 8:11:38 PM Murk: You manage! 8:12:46 PM Light: Light carries her to the big bed, lays her down in it and tucks her in. 8:14:09 PM Murk: She comes close to waking, but doesn't. 8:15:38 PM Light: You still look the same as you used to. But you seem happier. So there's that. 8:16:36 PM Murk: She starts snoring. 8:18:06 PM Light: Light smiles, and heads back to the kitchen. 8:19:46 PM Murk: Okay! They don't have a lot of stuff, really. 8:20:23 PM Light: Light decides to send Rust shopping if he has to, but does make tea. 8:20:57 PM Murk: They do have tea. Basically, they have stuff that keeps in their cupboards. 8:21:28 PM Light: Light looks for some crackers or something. 8:22:25 PM Murk: They have bread. 8:24:37 PM Light: Light puts butter on it, or maybe peanut butter, and eats it, and drinks tea, returning to his work with the journal and waiting on Rust. And keeping an eye on his house. 8:26:48 PM Murk: You don't spot anyone coming around his house. 8:27:32 PM Light: Light just translates, quietly, then. 8:31:57 PM Murk: It's about... three am, at this point. 8:32:34 PM Light: Light will probably stay up all night to watch the house. Or wait for Rust to return. 8:36:40 PM Murk: He comes in at about five, with Feather's sword, and a basket full of food. 8:37:47 PM Light: There you are. Good. Any problems? 8:39:33 PM Murk: Rust shakes his head. "Of course not." 8:42:28 PM Murk: Rust: I stole some food from some orphans, too. 8:42:50 PM Light: Elven ones, right? 8:43:52 PM Murk: Rust: And humans. I'm not racist. And they were probably urchins. 8:44:34 PM Light: Well. Should I keep on keeping watch, or would you like to take a turn? 8:46:21 PM Murk: Rust: Go and get some rest, I got this. 8:47:43 PM Light: And you'll wake me up if something happens? 8:47:57 PM Murk: Rust: I shall scream ever-so-loud. 8:50:01 PM Light: Then you'll wake us both up. 8:51:36 PM Murk: Rust: Yeah, and? 8:52:12 PM Light: ... it might not be *necessary* to wake us both up. 8:52:34 PM Murk: Rust: Yes, yes, you worrywort, I'll wake you if any little thing happens. 8:53:11 PM Light: Good. 8:54:56 PM Light: Light goes to the living room and curls up on the couch, wtih a blanket. 8:56:06 PM Murk: you have dreams, with images of world-ending sword-slashes dancing in your head. 8:58:20 PM Light: Light does not like this! 9:01:06 PM Murk: you wake up to the smell of baking banana bread. 9:01:24 PM Light: ... I bet he hates bananas too. 9:01:40 PM Light: Light sits up, puts his shoes back on and wanders back into the kitchen. 9:06:51 PM Murk: There are three loaves cooling on the table, and Rust is pulling out a fourth. 9:07:12 PM Light: Let me guess: You also hate bananas. 9:07:33 PM Murk: Rust: Are you insane? I love bananas. I hate nuts. Nuts are poison. 9:07:49 PM Murk: You notice that this is, indeed, banana nut bread. 9:08:04 PM Light: ... why did you put nuts in it, then? 9:08:24 PM Murk: Rust: ... because I'm making banana nut bread. 9:11:10 PM Light: ... 9:11:21 PM Light: ... 9:11:24 PM Light: Is Feather up yet? 9:11:36 PM Murk: Rust: I haven't seen her yet. 9:13:57 PM Light: Light checks on her. 9:14:09 PM Murk: She's snoring! 9:14:59 PM Light: Light decides not to wake her up and goes back to the kitchen. Also, he thinks the snoring is cute. 9:15:15 PM Light: Nothing at all happened to my house last night? 9:15:21 PM Light: Light makes tea. It is a thing he does. He's an addict. 9:15:24 PM Murk: Rust: Nope. 9:16:38 PM Murk: Rust: Not a thing. Not even a remote sensor or scry. 9:19:18 PM Light: Huh. 9:19:21 PM Light: I wonder why? 9:19:48 PM Murk: Rust shrugs. "Maybe someone's covering for you." 9:21:20 PM Light: Like who? 9:21:48 PM Murk: Rust: I dunno. 9:23:25 PM Light: ... hopefully not the poor nurse I convinced I was marrying Feather. 9:23:43 PM Murk: Rust shrugs again. "I dunno." 9:23:56 PM Murk: He puts another loaf in the oven. 9:25:44 PM Light: Do you ever make things you actually *do* like? 9:27:22 PM Murk: Rust: ... that's a weird question. 9:27:58 PM Murk: (brb, need another drink.) 9:28:42 PM Light: ... why is that a weird question? 9:36:44 PM Murk: Rust: Seems awful personal. 9:37:39 PM Light: ... you broke into my house to make macaroons. 9:37:48 PM Light: You broke into my neighbor's house and made banana nut bread. 9:37:55 PM Light: You hate macaroons and banana nut bread. 9:38:05 PM Light: You don't see anything odd about all that? 9:38:25 PM Murk: Rust: Should I? 9:39:46 PM Light: Yes. 9:40:20 PM Light: ... however, I am going to shut up and eat a piece of banana bread, because while it is odd I do not object. 9:40:45 PM Murk: Rust: You're strange. 9:40:56 PM Light: *I* am not the strange one here. 9:41:02 PM Light: Light is probably one of them, though. 9:42:19 PM Murk: Rust: It would be weird if you were the only person whose house I broke into and cooked for. 9:43:51 PM Light: ... how often do you *do* that? 9:44:03 PM Murk: Rust shrugs. 9:44:47 PM Light: Light shakes his head. 9:44:58 PM Light: Is that how you ended up with Divia? 9:45:31 PM Murk: Rust: ... Let me give you some love advice, Light. Are you listening? 9:49:33 PM Light: Yes. In horror. 9:50:53 PM Murk: Rust: Never. Ever. Break into a woman's house and cook something if you're romantically interested in them. 9:51:06 PM Murk: Rust: Light? You hear me? Never. 9:51:25 PM Light: Did she shoot you? Please tell me she shot you. 9:51:50 PM Murk: Rust: ... of course not. That's just common sense, that you don't do that. 9:52:11 PM Light: Then how *did* you? 9:52:37 PM Murk: Rust: I ran into her on the street and we started talking. 9:53:23 PM Light: You were trying to escape, right? 9:53:35 PM Murk: Rust: Escape from what? 9:54:50 PM Light: From her. 9:55:42 PM Murk: Rust: of course not. She was charming and smart. 10:03:34 PM Light: And? 10:04:27 PM Murk: Rust: So I wasn't trying to escape or anything. That implies that I got caught. Ever. 10:11:29 PM Light: Hmm. 10:11:32 PM | Edited 10:11:36 PM Light: Good point. Sort of. 10:12:05 PM Murk: Rust: and the times when I got caught on purpose don't count. 10:14:04 PM Light: You *got caught on purpose*. 10:16:54 PM Light: You let her catch you. 10:17:31 PM Murk: Rust: It was the best way to talk to her. 10:18:41 PM Light: And it worked? 10:19:04 PM Murk: Rust: Of course. 10:19:44 PM Light: *How* did that work? 10:20:04 PM Murk: Rust: I'm charming and odd and certain women find that attractive. 10:22:45 PM Light: Yes, but... 10:22:58 PM Light: ... how long did it take? 10:23:30 PM Murk: Rust: Um. I waited a couple of weeks and then asked her out and she said yes. 10:24:28 PM Light: ... and she went out with someone she'd arrested. 10:25:54 PM Murk: Rust: I didn't actually do anything wrong. Just claimed responsibility for something I didn't do. 10:28:18 PM Light: You're a magician. 10:28:39 PM Murk: Rust: And you're a professor. 10:38:34 PM Light: ... not one who's good at dating. 10:38:37 PM Light: ((Back! Sorry. >.<)) 10:41:39 PM Murk: Rust: Ithought we were naming random facts about each other. 10:44:46 PM Light: No. 10:44:49 PM Light: Why would I do that? 10:45:23 PM Murk: Rust: thus my confusion. 10:48:03 PM Light: That wouldn't make sense. Don't I usually make sense? 10:48:29 PM Murk: Rust: Usually, but you get flummoxed when we talk about romantic stuff. 10:48:52 PM Murk: Rust: for example, it is the only time you have ever asked me for advice about anything ever. 10:49:25 PM Light: Appallingly, it is something you're good at. 10:49:51 PM Murk: Rust: I am good at very many things. 10:56:27 PM Light: Inexplicably. 10:56:38 PM Light: I don't know, the idea of you being good with women... I like to think they're more *rational*. 10:57:08 PM Murk: Rust: No one is rational. It's just that everyone is irrational in different ways. 11:02:39 PM Light: And women are especially susceptible to you. 11:03:22 PM Murk: Rust: Only certain women. 11:08:32 PM Light: Which ones? 11:13:15 PM Murk: Rust: Um. There was Verity. And Crane. And Whisper. 11:15:09 PM Light: ... all mages? 11:15:11 PM Light: All mages. 11:16:31 PM Murk: Rust: Verity wasn't. 11:18:37 PM Light: There's a person named Verity who *isn't* a mage? 11:19:01 PM Murk: Rust nods. 11:22:00 PM Murk: Rust: She was a nurse. 11:22:29 PM Light: ... where did she work? 11:23:01 PM Murk: Rust: She was a battlefield nurse. 11:27:59 PM | Edited 11:28:04 PM Light: Ah. 11:28:09 PM Light: You didn't take advantage, I trust. 11:30:39 PM Murk: Rust: Of course not. 11:31:07 PM Light: I... actually believe you. I don't know what's wrong with me. 11:31:36 PM Murk: Rust: Because you know that I'm not a loathsome person. Just an annoying one. 11:33:05 PM Light: Yes. You're not even that annoying. 11:33:14 PM Light: ... you didn't sleep with Feather, did you? 11:33:49 PM Murk: Rust: Of course not. She's not up for my particular brand of odd. 11:37:19 PM Light: Oh, good. 11:42:17 PM Light: ... not that I still have a crush on her, or anything like that. 11:43:23 PM Murk: Rust: ... it didn't occur to me until just now. So. Well done. 11:44:26 PM Light: I *used* to. 11:44:57 PM Murk: Rust: I didn't even know that. 11:47:13 PM Murk: Rust shrugs. "I am not terribly aware of such things." 11:48:28 PM Light: .... 11:48:30 PM Light: Light eyes him. 11:50:08 PM Murk: Rust: I don't pay attention! 11:51:32 PM Light: ... good. 11:54:59 PM Light: On the bright side, that means I wasn't obvious. 11:56:13 PM Murk: Rust: No, you're withdrawn and introverted to the point of being an automaton at times. 11:59:03 PM Light: ... what? 12:00:04 AM Murk: Rust: Non-emotive. 12:01:26 AM Murk: Rust: Not all the time, just sometimes. 12:01:46 AM Light: I'm not non-emotive. 12:01:52 AM Light: Me? You think *I'm* nonemotive? 12:03:58 AM Murk: Rust: You can be. Maybe I'm just bad at reading humans, though. 12:04:31 AM Light: What the hell do you think of Feather, then? 12:05:54 AM Murk: Rust: She's less complicated than you. 12:06:02 AM Light: I'm not complicated, Rust. 12:07:57 AM Murk: Rust: Of course you are. 12:08:10 AM Light: Light gets defensive, a little bit. 12:08:13 AM Light: I don't know what you mean. 12:12:04 AM Murk: Rust: You're broody and contrary, you're smart for a human, and are especially unsure when it comes to the opposite sex. 12:14:40 AM Light: I am *not* contrary. 12:14:54 AM Murk: Rust: ... 12:15:02 AM Light: ... and what do you mean "for a human"? Studies have shown there's absolutely *no* difference in intelligence between your species and mine. 12:16:04 AM Murk: Rust: Studies done by *humans*. 12:16:12 AM Murk: Rust: Hmmmmm. 12:16:24 AM Light: No, studies done by cooperative groups, and double-blinded. 12:17:11 AM Murk: Rust: Feh. Anyway. Complicated. Feather is a very focused person. She's simple. 12:17:42 AM Light: ... I'm not sure whether to be more insulted because you think she's simple or because you think I'm *especially* unsure about women. I'm not *especially*. 12:19:34 AM Murk: Rust: See, only a human would assume 'simple' is an insult. 12:22:08 AM Light: Because it *is*. 12:23:09 AM Murk: Rust: It's not intended as such, and you know it. Now eat some damn banana bread. 12:25:38 AM Light: Light does. 12:25:44 AM Light: Not *especially.* 12:26:07 AM Murk: Rust: Fine, only 'very'. 12:26:48 AM Light: Not *very* either. 12:27:04 AM Light: I have *gone* on dates, you know. 12:27:41 AM Murk: Rust: how'd they go? Great? 12:28:02 AM Light: Some of them went fine, yes. 12:28:46 AM Light: Light is not going to tell Rust that the ones that went well with the first one didn't go well with the second one. 12:29:00 AM Murk: Rust: All right. I stand corrected, you're super-great with women. 12:30:45 AM Light: ... it's not because I'm complicated, Rust, it's because I'm boring. 12:31:00 AM Light: I don't *look* boring. But in actual fact, I am very boring. 12:33:11 AM Murk: Rust: ... you do know that you swing a giant sword that shoots lightning bolts, right? THat's not terribly boring. 12:34:38 AM Light: Yes. *That* isn't boring. However, I'm a professor, and while *I* find my work interesting, very, very few other people do. And they are generally students, and that would be wrong. And also they are far far *far* too young. 1:03:00 AM Light: ... I don't really have a life anymore. For a while it was just too much to go out, and then I got used to it. 1:04:09 AM Murk: Rust shrugs. "I go out. But then I don't actually have a home, so." 1:05:17 AM Light: You should stay with me. Assuming we don't all get killed. 1:09:46 AM Murk: Rust: ... in one place? 1:10:21 AM Light: Well, I won't *chain* you to it, but sure. 1:11:57 AM Murk: Rust: Hmm. 1:12:39 AM Light: You make life more interesting. 1:14:36 AM Murk: Rust: Well. I agree you could use more of that. 1:17:20 AM Light: I sense a but. 1:18:34 AM Murk: Rust: No but. 1:19:33 AM Light: It's a deal, then. 1:20:28 AM Murk: Rust: ...yes, yes it is. I'll need a new bed. That bed in the guest room is not comfortable. 1:20:58 AM Light: We'll find something better if we survive. 1:21:21 AM Murk: Rust: Oh, we'll survive. 1:22:49 AM Light: How do you know? 1:24:26 AM Murk: Rust shrugs. "I'm not dying because of a conspiracy. Too cliche." 1:25:36 AM Light: It *is*. This is true. 1:31:10 AM Murk: Rust: Right? Okay. I've used all the ingredients. I'm going to take a nap. 1:31:25 AM Light: All right. G'night. ... it's very good banana nut bread. Light 10:55:25 PM Murk: So, Rust had left Light there eating banana bread. There are six loaves. 10:55:36 PM Murk: Feather comes down. "So, did I sleepwalk to bed?" 10:55:47 PM Light: No. 10:56:25 PM Murk: Feather: ... you took me up, right? Not Rust? 10:56:36 PM Light: What difference does it make? 10:57:18 PM Light: Have some banana nut bread. Tea's on; if it's stale I can make more. 10:57:55 PM Murk: Feather: ... it makes a difference. At least he got my sword. I feel better, now. 10:58:15 PM Murk: Feather helps herself to banana bread. "Why is there so much bread?" 10:58:20 PM Light: Because Rust. 10:58:41 PM Light: Also, yes, it was me. I don't think he's that strong. Maybe. 10:59:10 PM Murk: Feather: ... are you implying I'm heavy? 10:59:58 PM Light: No, I'm implying that Rust is wimpy. ... which also isn't very nice. 11:00:45 PM Light: Possibly inaccurate, too. 11:00:56 PM Light: He's always looked like you could thread a needle with him. 11:00:58 PM Murk: Feather: ... fair enough. But not everyone is as... strong as you. 11:01:22 PM Murk: Feather: and you are built to carry wispy elves in a heroic manner. 11:02:24 PM Light: If I didn't exercise I'd be skinnier than Rust. And it would look really odd. 11:03:37 PM Murk: Feather: well, there you go, I doubt Rust excercises. Maybe he just plans on making everyone else fat. 11:03:51 PM Light: It's a good plan. It's working on me, anyway. 11:05:24 PM Light: He hates nuts. 11:05:35 PM Murk: Feather: Of course he does. 11:06:53 PM Light: So of course he made six loaves of banana bread with lots of nuts in it. 11:07:28 PM Murk: Feather shakes her head, and surprisingly, laughs a little. 11:10:09 PM Light: Light smiles. 11:14:11 PM Light: See, you have a nice laugh. 11:14:23 PM Murk: Feather: Do I? I wouldn't know. 11:14:36 PM Murk: Feather: ... this bread is frustratingly excellent. i can't cook at all. 11:16:01 PM Light: I do all right. I don't bake much, though--bakers are generally better at it and it takes less fuss. 11:17:30 PM Murk: (brb.) 11:27:09 PM Light: ((... weird, you and me BRBed at the same time.)) 11:36:46 PM Murk: Feather: ... I guess Rust is a baker. 11:51:09 PM Light: This is true. 11:51:32 PM Murk: Feather: ...that's weird. 11:51:42 PM Light: What is? 11:52:04 PM Murk: Feather: That he's a baker. That seems.... artistic. 11:52:22 PM Light: He doesn't seem artistic to you? 11:53:02 PM Murk: Feather: No. Does he to you? 11:53:49 PM Light: Yes. 11:54:23 PM Light: I'm told that people with artistic temperaments *do* act completely maddening and random at times. 11:54:41 PM Murk: Feather: Well, I could see that. 12:04:10 AM Light: And that *does* fit Rust. 12:05:49 AM Murk: Feather: He's not terribly tempermental, though. 12:06:12 AM Murk: Feather: ...gods, I hope I don't end up as his mother-in-law. 12:06:35 AM Light: She could do worse. I like Rust. 12:09:05 AM Murk: Feather: You've always been the most patient of us. Which is strange, as humans aren't typicially more patient than elves. 12:12:04 AM Light: You have to be pretty patient to do magic, though. 12:23:33 AM Murk: Feather: Generally, but not combat magic. 12:24:02 AM Murk: Feather: Humans and elves have been rubbing off on each other, I think, for too long. 12:26:42 AM Light: Hm. I'm too elfy? 12:27:21 AM Murk: Feather: Humans become more patient, elves become more tempermental. 12:29:56 AM Light: Ah. ... that doesn't really sound like elves are getting anything out of the deal. 12:30:45 AM Murk: Feather: I don't know about that. The legends say that our culture was becoming fairly stagnant before we met the humans. 12:35:23 AM Light: Small price to pay, I would think. 12:36:03 AM Murk: Feather: For what? We .. weren't a pleasant people, according to the legends. 12:46:51 AM Light: No? How so? 12:48:05 AM Murk: Feather: Stasis was the norm, and was judged preferable. There were breeding programs, and all marriages were arranged by the nobility. 12:55:19 AM Light: And people put up with that. 12:55:31 AM Light: ... who would you be married to? 12:56:36 AM Murk: Feather: Hmm? In such a situation? Probably someone dull and judged a compatible match in terms of the children we'd have. 1:00:25 AM Murk: Feather: Rust would probably not exist. Too aberrant. 1:00:39 AM Light: I think you managed a good kid anyway, from the sound of it. 1:02:07 AM Murk: She smiles a little. "Divia's a good girl. Smart and sharp. Didn't have the magical spark, though. If she did she would have been a very impressive caster." 1:03:44 AM Light: Magic is overrated. 1:04:02 AM Light: I know it sounds odd for me of all people to be saying that, but nothing magic does is really necessary. 1:06:08 AM Murk: Feather: Except for fighting demons and undead. 1:10:56 AM Light: Well, yes. 1:10:59 AM Light: But very few people do that. 1:11:43 AM Murk: Feather: Luckily there's not much use for it. 1:12:18 AM Light: Exactly. 1:12:39 AM Light: Much more useful to have inspectors and grocers and firefighters and farmers. People who do important things. 1:33:41 AM Murk: Feather: And teachers. 1:35:18 AM Light: Teachers don't actually do anything. 1:35:22 AM Light: We just tell other people how to do things. 1:36:25 AM Murk: Feather: ... you know, deflecting every compliment one gives you is infuriating. 1:39:42 AM Light: ... sorry. 1:41:59 AM Murk: Feather smiles slightly. "I'll let it go this time." 1:42:57 AM Light: Good. 1:47:14 AM Murk: Feather pours more tea. 1:47:50 AM Light: Light sips it. 1:47:51 AM Light: Thanks. 1:50:10 AM Light: I'm kind of an addict. 1:51:19 AM Murk: Feather: There are worse things to be addicted to. 1:52:48 AM Light: Macaroons. 1:53:29 AM Murk: Feather: Those are pretty good, too. 1:53:44 AM Murk: Feather: But I was referring to drugs and alcohol. 1:57:33 AM Light: Oh, *well.* 1:57:42 AM Light: I haven't had much trouble with that yet. 1:59:14 AM Murk: Feather: A lot of veterans do. 2:13:49 AM Light: Yeah, I know. 2:13:51 AM Light: I've seen it happen. 2:14:15 AM Murk: Feather: ... our little unit managed to stay quite... sane ,all things considered. 2:18:38 AM Light: Except that we're almost all mutated. 2:18:51 AM Light: Us three, and the doctor. ... we should really check on him. 2:19:03 AM Murk: Feather: We're not mutated. 2:25:36 AM Light: No, we're not. 2:25:38 AM Light: Thankfully. 2:25:47 AM Light: But still, there were plenty of other people who *were.* 2:26:37 AM Murk: Feather nods. "Yeah. " 2:26:57 AM Murk: Feather: ... well, this took a depressing turn. Did you get any sleep last night? 2:29:10 AM Light: Yes, I did. 2:29:14 AM Light: Rust kept watch for us for a while. 2:29:22 AM Light: I don't remember you snoring. 2:29:59 AM Murk: Feather: I don't snore. 2:30:22 AM Light: No. Just a little snuffle. Maybe you're coming down with a cold. 2:31:33 AM Murk: Feather: Possibly. 2:34:25 AM Light: Drink your tea. 2:34:56 AM Murk: Feather sips at it. 2:35:11 AM Murk: Feather: You are quite good at brewing tea, I must say. 2:35:58 AM Light: I'm an addict. 2:36:06 AM Light: Rust says it'll rot my innards. 2:36:15 AM Light: So naturally I invited him to live in my house. 2:36:59 AM Murk: Feather: ... that must've been a strange conversation, going this way and that. 2:37:23 AM Light: Can you *have* a conversation with Rust any other way? 2:39:16 AM Murk: Feather: ... point. 2:40:45 AM Light: And all that is assuming we come out of this intact. 2:41:00 AM Murk: Feather: True. 2:42:38 AM Light: He seems to think it's impossible we won't. 2:44:24 AM Murk: Feather: Rust? He *is* weirdly optimisitc. 2:45:30 AM Light: Unlike you and I, is that it? 2:49:45 AM Murk: Feather: I'm realistic, I suppose.. Though I don't think that our death is a foregone conclusion. 2:50:07 AM Light: That's good, because you have more information than the rest of us at this point. 2:50:14 AM Light: Oh god, I forgot. 2:50:19 AM Light: Light makes a face. 2:50:56 AM Light: I have to go on a *date.* 2:52:29 AM Murk: Feather: With Moray, right? ... I think we can trust her. 2:53:40 AM Light: Yes. That doesn't mean I want to date her. 2:54:03 AM Murk: Feather: But she might have important information. 2:54:21 AM Light: Then *you* can do it. 2:58:15 AM Murk: Feather: You're a scholar, she's a scholar. 2:59:19 AM Light: Light makes another face. 2:59:24 AM Light: I don't have any objections to her per se. 3:01:58 AM Murk: Feather: Just with the idea that it's a date. 3:04:22 AM Light: Something I am bad at. Yes. 3:05:18 AM Murk: Feather: Than don't think about it as a date. 3:05:25 AM Murk: Feather: Just a meeting. 3:08:44 AM Light: What if it... now I'm just getting *silly.* 3:09:08 AM Murk: Feather: What if it what? 3:13:59 AM Light: Mf. 3:14:04 AM Light: I don't like being rude to people. 3:15:17 AM Murk: Feather: Standing her up would be rude. 11:46:44 PM Kestrel: ... well, yes, obviously. 11:53:41 PM Jhett: Feather: So you're going to go and meet her and learn what you can learn. 12:04:49 AM | Edited 12:04:55 AM Light: Yes. 12:05:02 AM Light: Light shrugs. 12:05:09 AM Jhett: Feather nods definitely. 12:05:29 AM Light: You approve. 12:06:04 AM Jhett: Of you getting more information from the person who wrote the journal? Of course. 12:06:39 AM Light: Well it's good that somebody does. 12:07:12 AM Jhett: Feather: Who doesn't? 12:08:40 AM Light: *Me.* 12:08:45 AM Light: Light throws up his hands. 12:08:53 AM Light: I'll go. It'll be fine. 12:08:59 AM Light: I don't want to think about it anymore. 12:14:03 AM Jhett: Feather nods. "All right, then." 12:14:47 AM Light: Next time *you* go on a date and *I'll* listen to you complain about it. 12:15:42 AM Jhett: Feather: I would, but I hear that Moray prefers men. 12:16:47 AM Light: I don't mean... ah, nevermind. Let's go wake Rust up by jumping on his bed or throwing iced honey on him or something. 12:17:14 AM Jhett: Feather: Do you have iced honey? 12:17:31 AM Light: No. 12:17:41 AM Light: ... I assume my neighbors don't either. 12:20:55 AM Jhett: Feather: A shame. Though I assume he would be frustratingly unflapped by it. 12:22:29 AM Light: ... I think you're right. Dammit. In that case I have absolutely no one to vent my spite on. There's not enough tea in the world. 12:25:33 AM Jhett: Feather: We could go spar. 12:26:19 AM Light: With or without spells? 12:26:56 AM Jhett: Feather: Without. I need to move around. 12:28:08 AM Light: Light shrugs. 12:28:10 AM Light: All right. 12:28:21 AM Light: Is there a room big enough in here, or do we need to expand space? 12:30:31 AM Jhett: She looks around. "If we want don't want to destroy your neighbor's furniture, we should probably expand." 12:32:26 AM Light: Hm. I've been working on some modifications for this one. 12:32:31 AM Light: Light goes and looks in the cupboard. 12:33:07 AM Jhett: Feather watches him, picking up her sword. 12:35:09 AM Light: Light rummages in the spice rack. 12:35:15 AM Light: Right, cream of tartar. 12:36:02 AM Light: Light has worked on shaving a few minutes off this spell as well, it seems, and casts it. 12:36:38 AM Jhett: Feather watches! 12:38:18 AM Light: Light sprinkles a tiny bit of cream of tartar on the floor at some point, which reduces the length of time the spell takes. And for some reason, fills the room with a citrus scent that has nothing to do with cream of tartar, which has no real smell. 12:42:41 AM Jhett: Feather sniffs. "Citrus? That's weird." 12:45:12 AM Light: Yeah, it's the meringue. 12:46:04 AM Light: You use cream of tartar to make egg whites and sugar poof up into meringue. I suppose I associate lemon with meringue. 12:49:34 AM Light: So it always smells that way. 12:54:32 AM Jhett: Feather nods, quietly. 12:56:08 AM Light: Light taps his sword and casts on it so that it can't hurt Feather. 12:56:54 AM Jhett: Feather does the same on her own, SOP for sparring. 12:58:13 AM Light: Light stretches a little bit. 12:59:16 AM Jhett: Feather does too. She's much more flexible. 12:59:43 AM Light: All right. I'm out of shape, and you're going to kick my ass. 1:03:55 AM Jhett: Feather: I'll go easy on you. 1:04:05 AM Light: That'd be a first. 1:05:47 AM Light: Light gets into ready position! 1:07:38 AM Jhett: So does she! She does kind of end up trouncing you, as her style is very fast and fluid, and she's able to get around your ginormous blade. 1:08:55 AM Light: Light has learned a few tricks since the war, but all of them involve magic, and while he's in good shape, none of the exercises was specific to the sword. 1:11:32 AM Light: ... clearly I need to practice more. 1:12:43 AM Jhett: Still, her combat style is a bit more offensive then Rust's, which does leave her vulnerable at a few points. You don't spar any more with Rust because his technique to 'win' during sparring sections is simply to avoid every single blow or attack until his opponent gives up in frustration. 1:13:39 AM Light: Light does take advantage of the vulnerabilities when he can. And he probably didn't mind Rust that terribly much, but would set a time limit on that kind of thing. 1:16:37 AM Jhett: It's clear that Feather is a bit out of shape given her recent convalescence, though. 1:20:39 AM Light: Light tries to get her to rest a bit in between. 1:22:15 AM Jhett: Oh, she does. Feather is a very pragmatic person. 1:23:20 AM Light: Light will keep going until he thinks she should stop, though. 1:25:54 AM Light: Light probably stops her early. 1:26:12 AM Light: Light may be a little bit over-solicitous. 1:26:53 AM Jhett: Feather: Seriously, I'm okay. I have had enough for now, though. 1:27:16 AM Light: All right. 1:28:01 AM Light: Light cancels the expansion spell and the sword spell. 1:28:31 AM Jhett: Feather: Thanks. I needed that. 1:28:53 AM Jhett: Rust is standing at the bottom of the stairs. "You people with your clanging." 1:30:10 AM Light: Currently *I* need a shower. Also to remember the laundering spell. 1:30:18 AM Light: And I forgot to mute. Sorry, Rust. 1:30:53 AM Jhett: Rust: S'alright, it was time to wake up anyway. 1:31:01 AM Jhett: Rust: Is there anything to eat besides banana bread? 1:31:11 AM Jhett: He heads to the kitchen and begins rummaging. 1:31:53 AM Light: I have no idea. 1:32:11 AM Light: Light heads for the bathroom. 1:34:16 AM Light: Light is terribly self-conscious about being stinky in front of Feather. Or even Rust. 1:34:49 AM Jhett: So you bathe! And I'll brb. 1:35:22 AM Light: Light washes up. 11:41:08 PM Light: ((Plaaaaaaay.)) 11:42:24 PM Jhett: You wash up! When you come back down, Feather seems to be meditating, and Rust is cooking something in a pot on the stove, stirring occasionally while reading a book. 11:42:37 PM Light: ... what are you making? 11:44:01 PM | Edited 11:46:59 PM Jhett: Rust: Spicy bean soup. 11:46:14 PM Light: Do you hate beans, or spices. 11:46:43 PM | Edited 11:46:52 PM Jhett: Rust: Of course not. 11:47:47 PM Light: Just soup. 11:49:40 PM Jhett: Rust: No, I'm hungry, and intend on eating this soup. I'm not a crazy person. 11:50:10 PM Jhett: Rust: This book is excellent. It's about an attractive half-elven woman who fights vampires and occasionally sleeps with them. 11:50:26 PM Light: And that's not crazy. 11:52:14 PM Jhett: Rust: The book? The prose is a bit overwrought, but I'm entertained. 11:53:33 PM Jhett: Rust: Of course, the author only had a passing grasp of magic. 11:57:08 PM Light: And vampires, apparently. 11:58:49 PM Jhett: Rust: Well, yeah. 11:59:03 PM Jhett: He stirs the soup. It does smell spicy. 12:00:22 AM Light: It smells good. 12:00:27 AM Light: Which is more than I can say for vampires. 12:04:32 AM Jhett: Rust: Just once, can't you let me retreat into a comforting world of fantasy without your constant criticism? 12:06:54 AM Light: ... 12:06:56 AM Light: Light eyes him. 12:07:08 AM Light: You got up on the wrong side of the bed. 12:08:27 AM Jhett: Rust: I got up to the clanking of swords and the most sexually tense sparring match since that tantric priestess fought that carnomancer. 12:09:00 AM Light: ... sexually tense? *Sexually* tense? 12:10:28 AM Light: Light reddens. Whether it's embarassment or anger or both is anybody's guess. 12:10:59 AM Jhett: Rust, imperturbably, sips some of the soup from the wooden spoon. "Needs more pepper." 12:12:33 AM Light: ... you were obviously *not* listening. 12:13:05 AM Jhett: Rust: Could be. I'm not terribly sharp when it comes to those matters. 12:13:35 AM Light: Thank god for that. 12:15:46 AM Jhett: Rust turns and gestures at the cutting board, where one of his daggers starts chopping up a pepper that, judging by the way your eyes start watering, is pretty hot. 12:22:29 AM Light: ... that might actually hurt us. 12:23:39 AM Jhett: Rust: It might hurt you and your primitive human palatte. 12:28:48 AM Light: ... humans aren't... 12:28:51 AM Light: Light sighs. 12:29:03 AM Light: Fine, whatever. I can just ook like an ape. 12:30:27 AM Jhett: Rust puts almost the entire pepper in the pot, except for the stem. 12:31:14 AM Light: No need to pull the seeds out. 12:33:51 AM Jhett: Rust: Nah. They're gonna melt. 12:36:08 AM Light: ... 12:36:14 AM Light: You *have* cooked with peppers before, haven't you? 12:38:15 AM Jhett: Rust: Of course. This is an ancient recipe, passed down from ancient times. 12:38:36 AM Light: So thirty years old, then. 12:39:09 AM Jhett: Rust: Twenty-seven. 12:39:59 AM Light: Mm. 12:40:01 AM Light: Light eyes Feather. 12:40:07 AM Light: We're going to die when we eat that, probably. 12:41:48 AM Jhett: She is still meditating in the other room. 12:41:52 AM Jhett: Rust: Nah. 12:42:30 AM Light: ... sexually charged my ass. 12:42:40 AM Light: Light grumps, and goes back to working on the translation. 12:45:13 AM Jhett: You look out across the street at your house, and you notice someone approaching your front door! 12:46:56 AM Light: Hey, someone's at my house. 12:47:23 AM Light: Light peers over there. 12:50:15 AM Jhett: THey walk up to the front door. It is a person dressed pretty normally, really, appears to be a male person. They walk up, knock on the door. 12:50:33 AM Light: It's a man. Come here and look at this, Rust. 12:50:53 AM Jhett: He does so. 12:52:04 AM | Edited 12:52:09 AM Light: Light peers at him to see if there are any interesting characteristics. 12:53:42 AM Jhett: Not really! He has sandy blond hair. His back is too you, so that's really all you notice. 12:54:08 AM Light: Does he look familiar to you? Hey, Feather, c'mere. 12:54:30 AM Jhett: Rust peers. "No, not to me. Want me to kill him? 12:54:39 AM Jhett: Feather gets up and comes over. 12:54:55 AM Light: *No.* 12:54:57 AM Light: Light shivers. 12:56:00 AM Jhett: ((brb. Baffroom break.)) 12:56:56 AM Light: ((Our colons must be in cahoots. Also brb.)) 1:06:36 AM Jhett: ((I would not put it past them.)) 1:06:51 AM Light: ((Mine is less evil than yours, of course. Maybe yours led it astray.)) 1:07:18 AM Jhett: ((Probably.)) 1:07:25 AM Jhett: Feather looks. "What are we looking at?" 1:08:53 AM Light: The man going into my house. 1:10:53 AM Jhett: Feather: Looks like he's just standing and knocking, and waiting for an answer. 1:11:01 AM Jhett: Rust: The *bastard*. 1:12:41 AM Light: I was just hoping you recognized him as a conspirator. 1:13:06 AM Jhett: Feather: No. 1:14:43 AM Light: Well. Let's watch him wait or blow up my house, or whatever he's going to do. 1:16:05 AM Jhett: He knocks again! Then checks his watch. 1:16:53 AM Light: Light tries to remember if he had an appointment. 1:20:49 AM Jhett: Not that you recall! 1:21:05 AM Light: I don't think I had an appointment. .... and it's not the dean. 1:25:08 AM Jhett: He slips something into your mail slot, and leaves. You don't recognize his face, either. 1:25:34 AM Light: ... hmm. 1:27:11 AM Jhett: He walks off down the streeet. 1:28:25 AM Light: At one point I had tried putting a translocation spell on that mailbox. 1:31:22 AM Jhett: Rust: Yeah? 1:31:32 AM Jhett: Rust: To send all your mail into a volcano? Done that. 1:33:14 AM Light: ... no, to send it to *me.* 1:33:27 AM Light: Unfortunately, some of it didn't make the transition quite intact, so I cancelled the spell. 1:33:35 AM Jhett: Rust: What happened? 1:35:29 AM Light: Paper scraps made it through. 1:35:40 AM Light: It was an experimental version. 1:36:05 AM Jhett: Rust: I'm horribly offended you didn't ask for my input. We're not friends anymore. 1:38:29 AM Light: I hadn't seen you in three months at that point. 1:40:45 AM Jhett: Rust: I'm like the sexy girl in those paranormal adventures. I go where I'm needed. 1:41:00 AM Light: You are *not* a sexy girl. 1:41:05 AM Light: Feather is obviously the sexy girl. 1:41:46 AM Jhett: Feather: You leave me out of this. 1:42:57 AM Jhett: Rust: The point is! Portals and doors and shit are the *one* thing you should know to ask me about. 1:43:12 AM Light: Then tell me what's in my mailbox and don't get blown up or whatever. 1:45:36 AM Jhett: Rust: Oh, when you need me, I'm supposed to just be here. 1:46:09 AM Light: Well, right now, I need my mail. Or at least to know what it *is*. 1:49:02 AM Jhett: Rust: Fine. 1:49:22 AM Jhett: Rust: Where's the closest door... there. 1:50:15 AM Jhett: He goes to what you assume is a closet door and knocks on it in an odd little pattern. Then he goes into the closet, closing the door behidn him. 1:51:12 AM Light: I've never been good at his kind of magic. 1:51:18 AM Light: I think I'm too linear-minded. 1:52:09 AM Jhett: Feather: ... it's not easy. Requires a certain mindset. 1:54:43 AM Light: Light shrugs. 1:54:50 AM Light: I find interesting ways of doing things. 1:57:36 AM Jhett: Feather: Like what? 1:59:31 AM Light: Oh, the cream of tartar. Things like that. 1:59:54 AM Jhett: Feather: I admit, I never thought of using spices liket hat. 2:00:49 AM Jhett: Rust comes back from the closet, your mail in hand! 2:01:56 AM Light: Light takes it and examines it. 2:03:24 AM Jhett: Most of it is normal stuff, except for one envelope with no address. 2:04:29 AM Light: Light checks it for magic. 2:04:38 AM Jhett: None. 2:05:12 AM Light: Light opens it. 2:06:04 AM Jhett: It's an address! 2:06:19 AM Jhett: Signed by Dr. M. 2:08:49 AM Light: Light blinks. 2:08:53 AM Light: ... Dr. M? 2:09:10 AM Jhett: Rust: Did you go and make an arch-nemesis without telling me? 2:09:19 AM Light: Unless it's Moray I don't know who it is. 2:09:30 AM Jhett: Rust: Dr. Mercius. 2:10:20 AM Light: ... I completely forgot about *medical* doctors. 2:11:23 AM Light: He doesn't give a time or a place. 2:11:43 AM Jhett: Rust: Maybe that's where his body is. 2:13:03 AM Jhett: Feather: ... Dr. Mercius? Who is this? 2:13:36 AM Light: He was supposed to be your doctor in the hospital, remember? And then he disappeared. 2:14:34 AM Jhett: Feather: I never met him. I was unconscious. 2:15:18 AM Light: I know, but I told you about him. ... you have no reason to remember the name, though. 2:17:45 AM Light: Should I go and see him now? I have to meet Moray later. 2:17:58 AM Jhett: Rust shrugs. "I never met the man." 2:19:42 AM Light: What should I do? 2:20:49 AM Jhett: Rust: Well, he disappeared mysteriously. He's an expert on mutation. 2:21:28 AM Jhett: Rust: He probably realized that Feather was faking it. 2:22:16 AM Light: Then what did he disappear for? 2:22:34 AM Jhett: Rust: I dunno. 2:26:18 AM Light: Well. What do you think, Feather? Should I go there now? Or Rust, maybe? 2:27:42 AM Jhett: Rust: Lemme see that. 2:27:46 AM Jhett: He takes the note. 2:27:50 AM Jhett: Rust: It's a bar. 2:29:23 AM Light: I hate bars. 2:30:10 AM Jhett: Rust: This one isn't likely to change your opinion on them. 2:31:49 AM Light: Great. 2:31:58 AM Light: Well. I'll go anyway. If I don't come back... steal my stuff. 2:32:01 AM Light: Light shrugs. 2:32:15 AM Jhett: Feather: No, he'll follow you. 2:32:22 AM Jhett: Rust: ... I'll admit, that's extremely likely. 2:33:51 AM Light: Maybe you should check first to see if there's an ambush. I'm sure you can get there without being noticed. 2:34:28 AM Jhett: Rust: Of course. The bartender is one of my emergency contacts on medical forms. 2:39:35 AM Light: Check, then come back. He's not expecting you, so don't talk to him, all right? 2:40:03 AM Jhett: Rust: I *know* how to spy on people. 2:40:16 AM Jhett: He goes back to the closet and knocks on it! 2:41:43 AM Light: I know you *know* how to make trouble. 2:41:54 AM Light: Light goes to his soup and picks the pepper out. 2:43:11 AM Jhett: Well, he diced it up. 2:43:40 AM Light: Light still tries. 2:43:57 AM Light: Light swears quietly while he does. 2:44:05 AM Jhett: Feather: ...what are you doing? 2:44:27 AM Light: Trying to get some of the damn seeds out. 2:52:44 AM Jhett: Feather: ... so, what was this Dr. Mercius like? 2:53:49 AM Light: Weird and squirrelly. 2:54:15 AM Jhett: Feather: Huh. 3:01:34 AM Light: Light shrugs. 3:01:39 AM Light: He disappeared and someone stole his file. 3:01:45 AM Light: About you. 3:01:51 AM Light: I don't know if it was the conspirators or what. 3:02:02 AM Jhett: Feather: Maybe. 3:05:52 AM Light: Light shrugs.